


My Favorite Mistake

by LacyMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacyMarie/pseuds/LacyMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean one-shot smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Mistake

I really don’t know what I am doing. I ran across a man many years ago that taught me how to trap a demon, but I forgot to record or write down the words he said to make the demon go away. I was just a kid at the time, 15, and my boyfriend’s eyes turned black in the middle of our date. I jumped out of his Jeep Cherokee and ran to the nearest house, which was lucky considering we were parked in a field, necking. I didn’t even notice there were houses nearby at first, so thank God I found Rufus. When I reached the house, he came out guns blazing and saved me. My boyfriend wasn’t so lucky. Brad’s life ended bloody, but I honestly think he was probably dead long before Rufus got to him. 

Now I am in my 20s, living far away from my country town, and thought that incident was a one shot deal. Apparently not. 

I had just ended my shift at the bar where I waitress when he first approached me. I had seen him in the bar a few times, sitting alone. He was beautiful. In a dangerous sort of way every girl knows is no good for her. He sat hunched over a double shot of whiskey and scanned the room from time to time. He didn’t look happy to be there, but he definitely looked like he was out for fun. He would smirk once in a while at a pretty lady, leave with her, and be back the next night. I should have listened to my brain when it screamed at me this dude was bad news, but those green eyes captivated me. 

The first night he actually spoke to me, I was done for. Looking back, I think I remember his eyes changing a few times before, but I guess I wasn’t willing to believe a man that gorgeous could have been truly deadly. My superficial side is showing, I know. 

“Hey, sweetheart, I’ll take another.” He grunted at me, and I walked over to refill his drink. We locked eyes, and my breath was gone. “What’s your name, sexy?”

“H…h…Heather.” I whispered. 

“Heather, what time do you get out of here?” I was next, I knew it. I felt some fear, but mostly I was elated he finally chose me. And now I was really disgusted with myself. 

“Two, when the bar closes.” I hurried off to the back to compose myself, not waiting for the conversation to continue. When I came back to give him his check, he was gone. Two 20s were laying on the table, giving me somewhere around 120% tip. I’m good, but I’m not that good. 

When I finally headed to my car at the end of my shift, it was closer to 3, and I truly forgot all about my exchange with Handsome Stranger earlier. I got out my pepper spray and keys and walked briskly through the parking lot. Before I even got my door open, he was on me. He came out of nowhere. 

“Hey, Heather, want some company?” His breath was on my ear, and I could feel his body against my back. I froze, not completely out of fear. I can’t explain my reaction to this man, but I know it wasn’t how I should have reacted. My self-defense instructor would have been so pissed at me. 

I closed my eyes and my head drifted backward to be closer to that mouth. He spun me around and that’s when I saw it, the eyes were black as night. I started to scream, but his hand covered my mouth and most of my face. Those rough, calloused, wonderful hands. 

“Don’t scream, beautiful, I won’t hurt you unless you want me to.” I wasn’t altogether sure I didn’t want him to, a little. 

He got in my car with me and we drove to my rental house. I couldn’t believe this was happening. I have completely lost my mind. This is different than a one-night stand with a sexy stranger. This was a goddamn demon, and I knew it. I didn’t seem to care, though. He wasn’t rude, or mean. I wasn’t scared like I was back when Brad tried to attack me while possessed. I was intrigued, excited, and just a dash of shamed. But I can deal with that later. 

Entering my house, I noticed his eyes were green again. He seemed so normal that way. But the danger wasn’t gone, not completely. He exuded it from all around him, he walked like an animal ready to pounce. Once I got the door closed and locked, pounce he did. He cornered me right next to the front door. God, those beautiful lips. He devoured me, licking and kissing me all over my neck, chest, mouth. I couldn’t breathe, I didn’t want to breathe.  
“What’s your name?” I huffed out. 

“You don’t need to know that.” He mumbled against my breasts. 

“I want to know what to scream out later.” That stopped him. He looked up at me, and with a half-smile that made my heart flip over he replied “Dean” and promptly tore my shirt off over my head. 

Dean, oh that’s going to sound good when I come. What has gotten into me, you ask? Well, I’m not altogether sure. I don’t think he put a spell on my or anything, but I’m not exactly an expert. I can’t say I really care, honestly. 

His hands on my body feel like fire, and I start to think my clothes are going to singe right off of me. That’s when I realize they basically had. He’s undressed me so quickly, I didn’t even notice the only thing I still had on were my sandals. I break away long enough to kick my shoes off and start undressing him, but he stops me. His hold on my wrists are just shy of painful, so I start to struggle. 

“No use, I got ya now.” Dean lifts me up by my arms and tosses me on the carpet by my couch. I land in a heap, feeling my whole body ache. Before I can start to understand what’s happening, he’s on top of me, forcing my legs apart. I just lay there, watching him. He’s forceful, aggressive, and I feel disoriented. My vision isn’t clear yet from the landing, and he looks like he has a glow around him. I momentarily wonder if I have a concussion, but before the thought finishes, his mouth is on mine, shoving his tongue in my mouth. He’s angry, I can feel it. But for some reason, I’m not frightened as much as I am completely aroused. I really should be resistant; he’s rough, heavy handed, and completely selfish. He shifts his body so he traps my arms at my sides with his knees. He starts to take off his shirt, undershirt, unbuttons his pants. Then he quickly stands and shucks his boots, socks, pants and boxers across the room. Suddenly, he impales me. If this were a romance novel, he would have slowly entered my fleshy opening with his throbbing member. No, this is no romance novel. He shoved his large throbbing cock into me with such force, I momentarily forgot I wasn’t a virgin. It HURT, it hurt so good. He began to pound into me with abandon and I could feel my g-spot getting bruised. I thought to myself that I actually used to think the g-spot was a myth and giggled. Dean stopped suddenly and glared at me. His eyes flashed black again then, and I did feel fear. He lifted me onto his lap and then threw me onto my couch, turned me over so I was almost falling over the back, and rammed his cock into me again. His hands grabbed my breasts and used them like handles to he could go deeper, and then deeper still. I was sure he was going to rip through my uterus if he kept going. I gripped the back of the couch for stability and tried not to cry. I wasn’t sad, necessarily, I was just completely overwhelmed by all the emotions running through me. He was the best sex I had ever had, and I wasn’t even sure I was a willing participant anymore. 

Suddenly, he slowed his pace just enough to reach down and stroke my clit. I wasn’t expecting this and jerked away from his hand. He gripped my folds and growled into my neck “Hold still, you’re gonna come for me, and you’re gonna use your cunt so suck the cum out of me, do you understand?”  
I shivered. Man, this is so wrong. I knew it had to be. I’m not supposed to want something like this, I knew it somewhere in my brain. But my brain wasn’t working at this moment, so I just nodded.  
He began to work my clit again, and it felt amazing. His strokes, swirls, pressure, it was too much to take. I began to convulse and that’s when I started seeing stars. His fingers worked faster and faster on me while his pace quickened into my core. Harder, faster, wetter, and then – we screamed together. I felt my orgasm all the way from my hair to my toes. He continued to pound into me to finish himself, and then lowered down onto my back to nibble…no, bite my shoulders. I knew I would have teeth shaped bruises for weeks, among other injuries. 

Dean shoved himself up from the couch and began to collect his clothes when he noticed he couldn’t move past the area rug. He tried a couple of times, confusion on his face, and that’s when I took my chance and hopped over the couch. I ran toward my room and grabbed some clothes. I stood in the hallway in front of my bedroom door panting, trying to figure out what to do next. 

And now that’s where we are. I have a demon; a sexy, smoldering, dangerous demon, trapped in a devil’s trap in my living room. When I drew it, I did think I was being silly, but I drew them in every place I rented. You never know. After what I saw all those years ago, there’s no way I was taking chances, silly or not. He’s standing in front of me, naked from the waist down. He’s not even all the way soft yet. Or maybe he’s getting hard again? I lick my lips and almost walk over to suck him off when my front door flies off it’s hinges in pieces and a tall, brooding man is standing in my doorway. He looks at me, then at Dean, and runs to me first. 

“Are you ok? Did he hurt you?”  
“No, yes, I don’t know. Who are you?”  
“I’m Sam, I’m going to help you. Did – do you have him in a devil’s trap?” this Sam looks at me like a second head just sprouted out of my shoulder.  
“Why yes I do, now what?” I’m a little perturbed he’s looking at me like I shouldn’t be smart enough to trap a demon. Then I remember oh yeah, this is not part of required education. Demons are supposed to be make-believe. 

Sam has some chains in his hands that have markings on them, but I can’t really tell what they are. He grabs the clothes Dean can’t reach and throw them at him.  
“Get dressed, you’re coming with me Dean.” Dean gets dressed quickly.  
“You’re no fun dude. You should get laid every once in a while.” Dean chuckles to himself and looks at me. I feel my cheeks flush, but I don’t respond. 

“Dude, getting laid has nothing to do with this. You’re supposed to be at the bunker helping us find a cure, and instead you’re off raping innocent girls!” Sam is mad, more than mad. He’s shaking. I go to reassure him it wasn’t rape, and then stop myself. I’m not sure it wasn’t rape, to be honest. I cross my arms in front of me and watch as Sam chains Dean’s hands and feet together and scratches the outer circle of my devil’s trap so he can lead Dean out of my house. 

“You’re going to want to fix that, just in case.” Sam glances at the trap on my floor, then at me, and hesitates. “Are you sure you’re ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. So you’re gonna cure him? Take the demon out of him?” I ask. Why? I have no idea.

“I’m gonna try.” He looks at Dean, and Dean is eye fucking me. I back up a little closer to my bedroom door, suddenly feeling very exposed. 

“Well, good luck,” I respond lamely. Well, what are you supposed to say to that? 

Then they were gone. And I am left wondering if Dean will remember me when he’s human again. If they can fix him, I hope I see him again. 

I kind of hope I see him again regardless. I need a shower.

 

/END


End file.
